Something That Will Be Okay
by Lookat.theFlowers.23
Summary: So this is a collection of short stories. First two are about The Walking Dead, last one is Supernatural. First story don't judge. P.S sorry I'm bad at summeries.


This is going to be a collection of one-shots or in other words short random stories about any subject. Most will be The Walking Dead, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, etc. Or it shall be my own little baby. Some may continue as in it will be separated in parts. Some shall be my own characters or it shall be an unrealistic/realistic couple pairings. It will be multi stories of different subjects. Hope you enjoy my stories! Good luck to me. First Story: The Unexpectedly Expected I watched as I tried to calm the baby in my arms. I tried feeding her, changing her, burping her, everything I could think of but, she had that same attitude like her father. "Angel you need some help?" I looked over to see him smirking at me. I glared, he chuckled. "No Merle. I don't need help with our crying daughter." I sarcastically reply. "Beth you know I love you and Natalie," he started. "But I got one hand angel ain't much help." I gave my man a warm smile before taking little Natalie and stuffing her in his one good arm. "She's got your attitude. You are the only one who knows how to deal with that." I looked down at my baby, our creation. Natalie was one; she had Merle's piercing blue eyes, and my golden blonde hair. She was the perfect mix of Beth and Merle. "Go on Merle sing her a song." "Ain't that what you for?" I shook my head. He stared to sing a lullaby. He wasn't the best singer, but it was like heaven to me. Natalie instantly fell in to a deep sleep. I smiled as well did Merle. He set down our baby in her crib, then looked at me and gave me a playful look. Then he took me by the waist and pulled me into his arms. I looked into his eyes and kissed him. Once we broke apart our foreheads rested against each others. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He whispered back. Then he took his growing stubble on his face and rubbed it against my neck causing me to break out laughing. Then Natalie started crying and screaming. I groaned glaring at Merle. "Your turn baby." I said. THE END Second Story: Something new "I love you! Why can't you see that?" Beth yelled at him as he walked away. "If you walk away it's for you because I know what I want. I love you! You're just too blind to believe I do." He stopped in his tracks and faced Beth. "You don't think I know that! I love you Beth. But it can't happen none of it. You walked up to my gates pleading to talk to me. You lied to me straight to my face. I didn't know you but you knew me from Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, and Merle. You heard the monster I am yet you still came to my gates." "Phillip I don't care what they said! Yes I heard all the stories! Yes they were all terrible! Yes I lied to you and wasn't supposed to love you! But guess what I fell in love with you and that ain't gonna change nothing." Beth saw Phillip flinch at her screams. Beth's vision was clouded with tears. "I love you..why can't you just except that…I don't see a monster when I look at you..I see a man who-who loves me, the one who made love to me." "I've done terrible things Beth. I'm The Governor of Woodbury! How?! Just tell me how you can ever love a man like me?!" There were tears in The Governor's one good eye slowly sliding down his face. His voice was scratchy and was cracking. Beth walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands. There were tears sliding down her face as well. "I know..I know. I love you because of the man you really are. I might have even fallen for the façade you put up to hide the real man you are. I knew you and I still let myself love you. You let yourself love me. It might be a crime to my group and your Woodbury residents but guess what ain't nothing can change our fate of loving each other. I know it sounds crazy! Hell I might be crazy! I love you Phillip!" She cried as she talked. The Governor looked into her sad eyes pleading him to stay. He caressed her cheek whipping away her tears with his thumb. "I love you Beth…" He whispered. She looked up to his eye and smiled before pulling his face down to hers to kiss him. They kissed passionately this kiss filled with love, happiness, fear. When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads together. "I'm not going anywhere Beth. I promise. Even if it means having to live with Rick and your sister. And even if it means everyone trying to kill me." He smirked and Beth slapped his chest playfully. "Don't worry if they try and kill you they'll have to go through me. And plus I'll never leave your side." She pulled away to met his eye. Beth took his hand. "Guess it's time to start packing our things." "Guess it is. God did I ever mention how much I love you?" Beth smiled, "Yes I believe you always do no matter what you say." With that Beth and Phillip started their adventure together. The End Third Story: The Hybrid of a Different Kind Dean and Sam watched as Castiel checked over the naked body, healing her. She had saved Dean and Sam on a hunt, ended up naked and hurt. She had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The girl, by the looks of it had a scar going straight down her spine. Dean and Sam had no clue of who this girl was. When Castiel was done he covered the girl with his trench coat. "Who is she Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel looked at the girl quickly then back to Dean and Sam. "Her name is Judin. She is wanted in Heaven and in Hell." Sam gave a confused look. "Why is she wanted?" Sam asked still looking at the girl. "She is a mix and more powerful and dangerous than anything. Judin's parents sent her to earth before Judin could be executed. Her mother was Lucifer sister and her father was one of the most powerful angels. Judin was on earth for seventeen years in 1000 B.C. when she was seventeen the angels found her and took her in. She was taught to be a guardian angel. But in the 1800's she stared to develop demon features and powers. Her wings became black and broken and her eyes turned black. Judin then started to act on this and was put back on earth with every memory and pain as punishment. She has been seventeen all this time. After she was put back on earth the angles found out who she really is and they wanted her back. The demons of course heard she was on earth and wanted to find her as well. Her scar on her spine is from her falling and from her wings breaking. She still acts as if she was a angel and as if she was a demon. Judin is very smart and deceiving. But if you get on her good side she will help you. Take care of her. She will awaken soon." Then Castiel disappeared. Sam and Dean looked shocked. Just then the girl started to wake up. "Where am I?" Judin started. "How in the hell did I get here?" She stood up and hugged the trench coat to her body. "Hey. Slow down your gonna hurt yourself." Dean smirked. "If I hurt myself I'll make sure to call your ass." She hissed. Sam laughed. "Damn you got a mouth." "Shut the front door Dean." "How the hell you know me?" "Seriously! I've killed so many angles and demons just to find you two." "That was you we've been following your tracks since we met Castiel." Sam said astonished. "Yeah sorry for the messy trail. And Castiel is a old friend you could say." She shrugged and started walking towards the Impala. "You knew Castiel?" Dean asked following her to the Impala. "Of course I did. He's my uncle." Then she sat in the Impala. Dean and Sam followed. Then they drove off to their next spot knowing their journey together was going to be interesting. The End 


End file.
